The present invention generally relates to control of automobile movement and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for inhibiting movement of an automobile in a pitched position.
Methods and apparatus are continually sought to assist operator control of automobile movement. Furthermore, methods and apparatus are especially desirable that assist operator control of automobile movement when the automobile is located on an inclining or declining surface (i.e., methods and apparatus are especially desirable that assist operator control of an automobile in a pitched position). This assistance is particularly desirable for an automobile equipped with a manual transmission.
Generally, an automobile operator manipulates multiple controls of a manual transmission in a relatively short succession to resume motion after the automobile has significantly slowed or ceased to move. For example, an operator manipulates a clutch pedal, a brake pedal, and an accelerator pedal of the automobile in order to resume motion after the automobile has slowed or discontinued to move. More specifically, the operator will typically release the clutch pedal while releasing the brake pedal and pressing on the accelerator pedal.
When the automobile is located on an inclining or declining surface, the manipulation of the multiple controls of the manual transmission generally involves balancing the manipulation of the accelerator pedal and the clutch pedal in order to offset the tendency of the automobile to move because of the pitched position of the automobile. While automobile operators have become quite adept at the machinations for successfully slowing movement or discontinuing movement of the automobile that is at least partially due to the pitched position of the automobile, it remains desirable to continually seek automobile control strategies that ease the activities of the operators and assist with the control of an automobile that is located on an inclining or a declining surface (i.e., in a pitched position).
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for controlling movement of an automobile, and particularly to methods and apparatus for inhibiting movement of an automobile in a pitched position. In addition, it should be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for inhibiting movement of an automobile in a pitched position that has a manual transmission. Furthermore, additional desirable features will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the foregoing background of the invention, and the summary of the invention, detailed description of the invention, the corresponding drawings, appended claims, and the abstract of the invention.
An apparatus is configured to control movement of an automobile in a pitched position. The apparatus comprises an attitude that is configured to determine a pitch of the automobile and a speed sensor that is configured to determine a speed of the automobile. In addition, the apparatus comprises a braking mechanism that is configured to inhibit movement of the automobile and a controller that is configured to control the braking mechanism. The controller is configured to receive the pitch and the speed determined by the attitude and the speed sensor, respectively, and control the braking mechanism based at least in part upon an evaluation of the pitch and the speed in order to inhibit movement of the automobile in the pitched position.
In addition to the apparatus, a method is provided to control movement of an automobile in a pitched position. The method comprises the steps of determining a pitch of the automobile and determining a speed of the automobile. In addition, the method comprises the steps of evaluating the pitch and the speed of the automobile and controlling a braking mechanism based at least in part upon the evaluation of the pitch and the speed in order to inhibit movement of the automobile in the pitched position.